Will You? (One Shot)
by CleopatrasDream
Summary: Sophie's a soldier and has a very special question to ask Sian. Content rating: 18


Accepting the offered envelope from her girlfriend's sister, she gave a small smile as she ran the fingertips of her other hand over the familiar handwriting on the front. She always received a letter every week without fail. Each time the postman had made a delivery, she'd get butterflies in her stomach at the thought of reading the Brunette's words. Of course they would also email each other and when they'd gotten the chance they'd skyped, but letters were something special between them, something that the Brunette had done to win the Blonde over in the beginning of their relationship.

She carefully peeled open the envelope and unfolded the paper inside, feeling her stomach flip as she began to read the letter that was dated almost a week ago.

_24__th__ December 2012_

_Dear Sian,_

_I've miss you so much Babe, and I'm sorry we didn't get to spend Christmas together like we had planned, but I'll definitely make it up to you next year ;)_

_I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone, and even now I still fall in love with you a little bit more every day. You are the best person I know, and I still can't believe that you've been mine for the past 4 years. Remind me to thank Katy again when I get back, for convincing you to take a chance on the college trouble maker. You have made me a better person, just by being in my life and I want to spend the rest of my life making you smile and telling you I love you every day. I knew the day I met you and you showed me up in front of all my friends, that there would never be anyone else for me._

Sian smiled to herself as she remembered back almost five years. She'd started her first year in college a little later in the term than everyone else, and on her first day, she'd noticed a group of the older students that seemed to be ganging up on a couple of younger lads. She'd gone up to them and intervened, straight away locking eyes with a tough looking Brunette who'd swung around quickly at the interruption. Although she was initially taken aback by the intense and beautiful eyes of the girl in front of her, the Blonde stood confidently and faced the group, in full view of everybody around them and tore Sophie and her friends apart with her words. She called them bullies and cowards, and accused them of needing to pick on and make others feel bad to make themselves feel better and look good in front of each other. During the Blonde's verbal beating of the group, the two younger lads who had been targeted by the older students scarpered, but everyone else around the area stood and watched as the college troublemakers were brought down a peg or two.

Usually if someone was to even attempt to show her up in front of someone else, let alone the entire school, the Brunette would have been more than angry, and instantly started to make their lives hell. But for some reason, unknown to even herself, she liked that this particular person was the one to do it, and she stood and took every word the Blonde had to throw at her, saying nothing in response, and giving only a small grin when she was finally done. When Sian walked away just minutes later, Sophie had already decided she wanted the gutsy girl in front of her as her own and she'd do whatever it took to be with her.

_It's your birthday this week, and I wish so badly that I could be there to say Happy Birthday and give this to you in person. It's kind of your Christmas and Birthday presents rolled into one and I really hope you like it. I noticed you looking at it when we went shopping in London last time I was on leave and I knew right then, that it was the one I was going to buy you. I know it's not exactly romantic doing it this way, but I always planned that your 21__st__ would be when I would, and I'm not letting some little thing like me being on the other side of the world change that._

Sian giggled, typical Sophie, sticking to something she'd set her mind to,no matter what. She looked up to Rosie as she held out a small navy velvet box for the Blonde to take. She bit her lip as she eyed the item and took it from the other girl, smoothing her thumb over the top of the box before she read on.

_You're it for me Sian, the one I want to grow old with, start a family with, and have the most amazing future I could only ever imagine having with you. So do me a favour Babe, make me even happier than you already do every day that you're mine, open your present and say yes…_

_I love you, and I can't wait to see you (hopefully next time I do, we'll be making big plans)._

_Soph –xxx-_

Sian felt tears creeping to the front of her eyes as she finished reading. They'd talked about their future together numerous times in the past, but she'd never really brought up the subject of marriage, knowing that Sophie's parents had split up a few years before the two girl's had even met, and that it was around that time that the Brunette had started getting into trouble.

They'd had their ups and downs during their relationship, almost not even making it past the first few months when Sophie got herself into more trouble and Sian gave her a simple choice… continuing to live her life the way she was, or the Blonde. It had taken all of a split second for Sophie to choose the girl she'd already fallen in love with.

Sophie had been in the army for the past 3 years, only having had a total of 3 weeks leave during the last 12 months, and that was almost 12 months ago. Every time she got leave, she would fly straight home to the Blonde for them to spend as much time as possible together before she had to go back. She hated being away from Sian, but joining the army was what had eventually given her the chance to build a decent future for herself and Sian and that was something she wanted more than anything else.

Sian slowly opened the small box she was holding in her hand, as she bit nervously on her bottom lip, glancing up at Rosie who was stood watching her with a grin. She looked back down to the box and through her teary eyes saw the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It was a white gold band holding a heart shaped diamond which was surrounded by smaller sapphires. She remembered the day she'd spotted it when they were in London almost a year earlier, and all she could imagine at the time, was the Brunette sliding it on to her finger, and the day they would stand and take their vows together. She also remembered the price and it made her feel a little guilty that Sophie had spent so much, but it didn't stop her heart pounding wildly against her chest at the thought of what this meant.

''It's beautiful.'' She sniffed back her tears, as she imagined the Brunette. ''But how am I meant to give her my answer though?'' she mumbled. ''Soph's not here.''

''Well, what would your answer be if she was?'' Rosie asked, making Sian look up at her.

''Yes, of course it would be a yes! This is what I've wanted for so long Rosie, I want to spend forever with her.'' Rosie smiled at Sian's words. She hadn't been sure at the beginning of the relationship between the two girls that it would work, Sophie wasn't exactly known for the efforts she made with any girlfriends she'd had previously. But over time, she saw how her sister changed for the better and how much she really cared about the Blonde. She squealed and wrapped her arms around the girl in front of her.

''Congratulations Babes.'' she said hugging her tightly. ''We're gonna be like… sisters!'' Sian giggled at the other girl's excitement, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed and she released herself from Rosie's hold.

''I just wish she was here Rosie. I miss her so much and I want to tell her how happy she makes me.'' Sian said as she sat down on the chair behind her.

''I'm sure she knows Sian. I see the way you look at her, it's like she's your everything and I'm sure she can see that too.''

''How do you know?''

''Cos, she looks at you in the exact same way.'' Sian looked at Rosie who gave her a small smile. ''She loves you Sian, more than anything else in the world. You two are meant to be together, and Sophie knows that… that's why she had me look after that for the last year.'' She nodded towards the ring in Sian's hand, making the Blonde glance down and then her eyes shoot back up to Rosie again.

''A year?!'' she asked shocked, as her voice hitched and Rosie nodded with a smile.

''Yeah, she went back and bought it the day you'd seen it. You know our Sophie, once she's got an idea in her head…''

''Yeah…'' Sian giggled slightly as she sniffed again. ''So she actually waited a year to ask?''

''Just a year, no chance…'' Sian frowned slightly, as Rosie continued. ''That girl had decided way before then, in fact the day she first met you.'' Sian's eyebrows shot up in the air as she looked at the other girl surprised. ''She'd probably kill me for telling you this, but she's not here to tell me not to so…'' Rosie shrugged before carried on. ''She came home from college that day, the day you first met and you'd put her in her place, and it was probably the first time she'd came straight home from college in months, and she just seemed… different. And then she told me… she told me she'd met the girl she was going to marry. Babes, Sophie hasn't waited just a year to ask you to marry her, she's waited since the day she first set eyes on you.''

Sian's eyes filled with tears again, she couldn't believe that Sophie had said that way back then, especially just after the Blonde had embarrassed her in front of everybody. They'd spoke about how'd they'd met, and laughed about how much things can change, but never once had Sophie told Sian what Rosie had just revealed to her. It gave the Blonde a warm fuzzy feeling, and if possible, made her want to marry the Brunette even more than she already thought she did. A forever with Sophie was definitely something that Sian could agree to, and she fully intended to, just as soon as she next got to speak to her.

''How about we go out tonight and celebrate?'' Rosie asked, as Sian looked up at her again from the ring she could barely take her eyes off.

''I dunno Rosie, I was gonna maybe try and Skype with Soph tonight. I've not spoken to her in nearly a week and I couldn't get hold of her last night either.''

''Aww, come on Sian, it's your birthday, you've just got engaged, this calls for a major drinking session. Sophie wouldn't want you staying in tonight, she'd want you to have fun.'' Sian sighed to herself, she knew it was pointless arguing with Rosie when it came to going out, the girl liked to party. She didn't give up easily when trying to convince people to join her, and she was right, Sophie wouldn't want Sian staying in on her Birthday, but it's just that she wanted to speak to the Brunette so badly.

''Okaaay, I'll come out.'' She tried to look annoyed, but couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as Rosie squealed at the fact she'd agreed.

Rosie had called a few more of Sian's friends and arranged for them to meet them at one of her favourite clubs in the city centre, She wanted Sian to have a good night on her birthday, as much as she knew she would have quite happily have sat at home and waited for a possible call from Sophie. But she also knew that her sister wouldn't have wanted that, and she probably would have let Rosie have it if she found out she let the Blonde spend her birthday alone.

They'd been at the club for a couple of hours and had a few drinks, some of which had been bought for them by a group of lads Rosie had met at the bar. Sian never did like when other people came on to her, it only made her wish even more that Sophie was there with her, but she had to admit, she was having a good night, as Rosie dragged her on to the dance floor just as one of her favourite songs began to blast through the speakers.

As she moved her body to the beat, she ran her hands up her neck and into her hair as she twisted her hips, letting herself almost get lost in the music. She imagined herself dancing with Sophie, she always loved the way the Brunette watched her, the way her eyes never left her when they danced together. She always made her feel so wanted and sexy, but at the same time her eyes showed love.

''You know…'' a voice breathed against her ear making her breath hitch as a hand rested against her right hip. ''You, are the most stunning thing I have ever seen.'' She quickly spun around to be met by the smiling, intense, blue eyes of her Brunette, who was stood dressed in her army uniform.

''Soph!'' she cried as she instantly wrapped her arms around her, burying her face into her neck, as she felt tears creeping forward. She heard the Brunette release a slight hiss, before she noticed a barrier between them. Pulling back, Sian looked at Sophie's left arm, which was in a sling, and she jumped back, feeling a panic at the thought of Sophie being hurt. ''Oh my god, Soph, what happened? Are you okay?'' Sian asked as she looked Sophie up and down checking for any other signs of injury.

''I'm fine, I'm fine.'' Sophie said trying to get the Blonde to stop. ''Sian!'' Sian abruptly stopped and faced her. ''I'm okay, I promise.'' Sophie said softly as she smiled and wrapped her right arm around the Blonde's waist and pulled her in closer.

''How are you here?'' Sian asked quietly, as she looked at her girlfriend, wanting so badly to wrap her arms around her, but not wanting to hurt her.

''Well I wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend on her birthday, and I kinda managed to get last minute leave…'' she said glancing down to her arm. ''Sooooo, here I am.'' Sian opened her mouth to say something else, but Sophie beat her to it. ''I'm totally okay, but I haven't seen my girl in over four months, and right now I would really, _really _like to kiss her.'' Sian smiled back at her, almost shyly. She didn't know why, but something about the Brunette totally disarmed her when she looked at her.

Leaning down, Sophie captured Sian's lips with her own and felt the Blonde's arms wrap around her neck, her hands tangling in her hair as she deepened the kiss. Sian let out an appreciative moan as the Brunette's tongue met her own, something that even after five years, still gave her butterflies in her stomach. ''God I've missed you.'' Sian breathed out, as she broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together. She didn't want to let go, thinking it was almost too good to be true that Sophie was there in front of her.

''I missed you too.'' Sophie leaned in and placed another soft kiss on Sian's lips before she buried her face into the Blonde's neck, breathing in the familiar smell of her hair. They stood there holding each other, needing to feel close after being apart for so long. After a few minutes, Sophie pulled back and looked at the girl in front of her, really taking her in, the image that she'd dreamt of everyday for the past twelve months that she'd been away. There had been occasions when she'd missed Sian so much, that she'd thought about leaving the army, but she knew that Sian was proud of her for what she was achieving, and knowing that she'd be at home waiting for her, was enough to keep her going until they got to see each other again.

Reaching up, she cupped Sian's face, running her thumb gently over her cheek as they looked in each other eyes. ''Happy Birthday Babe.'' She tucked a piece of Sian's hair behind her ear and rested her hand back on her waist. ''Did you like your present?'' she asked, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice and failing. Sian glanced to the side, just behind Sophie's head where her hands where resting on her shoulders, and she smiled before looking back to the Brunette.

''It's beautiful, thank you.'' She leaned in as she pulled Sophie closer by her neck and pressed their lips together in a lingering kiss, before pulling back slightly. ''Yes.'' she whispered against her lips, and watched as the Brunette's eyes slowly flickered open and met her own. It took a few seconds for Sophie to realise what Sian meant, but as soon as she did, her eyes widened and a massive grin spread across her face. She wrapped her arm around the Blonde's waist and lifted her off the ground slightly as she spun around making Sian laugh.

''Really?'' Sophie asked as she set her back down and pulled back to look at her.

''Really.'' Sian replied back with a genuine smile, as she brought her left hand back from behind Sophie's neck and let the Brunette see the shiny new addition to her finger. ''I would love to marry you Sophie Webster.''

''I love you so much.'' Sophie whispered and captured Sian's lips again, deepening the kiss and holding her close. After a minute of Sophie pulled back slightly. ''I know you're out for your birthday, but how do you feel about getting outta here?'' she asked, studying Sian's face.

''Mmm…'' Sian hummed, as she licked her lips, savouring the taste of Sophie's. ''What did you have in mind?'' she asked with a grin.

''Well, I've just gotten engaged, and I'd really like to celebrate by going home and making love to my fiancé.'' Sian smiled and bit her bottom lip, as she watched a cheeky smirk appear on the Brunette's face.

''Lead the way soldier.'' Sophie planted another quick kiss on the Blonde's lips, before reaching down and taking her hand.

''Yes Ma'am!''

Even though they'd spent countless hours on Skype so they could see each other, there was times when the conversation had to end and they said goodbye that the Blonde couldn't help but cry. She knew Sophie was doing it for them, she was making something of herself and she was protecting people, doing something she could be proud off, but that didn't stop Sian wanting her back home, holding her in her arms, curling up on the sofa with movies and wine, falling asleep together.

As they walked through the front door, Sian kept hold of Sophie's hand as she silently led the Brunette through the small flat in the direction of the bedroom. The whole way home she'd barely taken her eyes of the older girl, almost as though if she did, she'd disappear. Sian didn't know how to describe how much she'd missed her girlfriend over the past year, but she could definitely show her how much she loved her.

Sophie walked over to the bed, picking up a t-shirt she recognised as one of her own that was lying on top of it as she turned back to the Blonde with a sly smile as she watched her approaching her.

''You know I like to wear your clothes, they smell like you.'' Sophie smiled as Sian reached up and took the t-shirt from her hand. ''But you're here now…'' she said as she dropped it to the floor. ''So I don't need any clothes at all.'' She leaned in and pressed her lips to the older girl's, feeling her smile into the kiss as she cupped her cheek. Sian's hands rested on the Brunette's waist, slipping underneath her jacket and top so she could feel the soft skin underneath.

Sophie lifted her right arm behind her neck and fiddled with the knot in the sling, as Sian broke the kiss and took a step back from her.

''Soph, you'll hurt yourself.'' Sian said in a concerned voice as she watched the Brunette struggle to remove it with only one hand. She stepped forward and reached behind the slightly taller girl, undoing the knot and slowly lowering it. Dropping the material to the floor, she slowly undid the buttons on the front of Sophie's jacket and carefully slid it off her shoulders, mindful not to hurt her injured arm. The white vest top the older girl was left in was a piece of clothing that Sian had become a big fan of ever since Sophie had joined the army, since they always showed of the Brunette's toned body so well.

She pushed Sophie back making her sit on the edge of the bed. Since the Brunette would no doubt struggle a bit with her arm, and Sian enjoyed undressing her so much, she knelt down and unlaced each of Sophie's boots before pulling them off and dropping them behind herself. Sophie watched the Blonde in front of her, and she couldn't help but smile, but then she never could when it came to Sian. In her opinion, she had won the heart of the most beautiful girl on the planet and she never took that for granted. Ever since they'd been together, there hadn't been a day that they'd seen each other that Sophie hadn't told the younger girl how beautiful she was.

As she stood up, Sian pulled down the zip on the side of her dress, as Sophie watched mesmerised. The Brunette never got bored of seeing a naked Sian, especially after a year of being apart. As the dress fell to the floor, Sophie felt her mouth going dry and licked her lips as she allowed her eyes to wander over the figure in front of her.

''Come here.'' Sophie whispered, and Sian stepped forward allowing the Brunette to wrap her good arm around her waist as she pressed her lips to the Blonde's stomach. Feeling the older girls mouth against her skin made Sian's breath hitch, the softness of Sophie's lips always felt amazing each time she'd feather kisses over her body. Sometimes it was as if the Blonde was so delicate the way Sophie touched her so gently. She softly tugged Sian closer pulling her down so she was straddling her lap, her knees either side of Sophie's hips as the brunette gave her a small smile.

Lightly tracing the tips of her fingers over Sophie's face, Sian followed the same path with her eyes. As she pushed her hair back from her face Sophie just watched, letting Sian continue what she was doing. They both missed each other so much each time Sophie had to go back on duty, but she knew that the Blonde struggled with her being so far away and not always knowing where she was or when she would be coming home, so it was almost routine that she did this every time they saw each other again, almost like she was making sure that every inch of the Brunette was exactly how she remembered.

When she finished making sure there were no marks, bruises or scars on Sophie she didn't know about, Sian cupped the older girl's face in her hands gently and leaned in capturing her lips with her own. The kiss was slow yet full of so much need and passion, as the Blonde held the older girl close and pressed their lips together harder.

''I've missed you so much.'' She whispered as she rested their foreheads together, with her hands firmly at the back of Sophie's neck keeping her close.

''I can tell.'' Sophie smiled softly as she watched the Blonde's eyes look right into her for a few more seconds. ''God, you are beautiful.'' Sophie whispered, making Sian smiled at her words. It never came as a surprise to her anymore when Sophie told her, but she still got the same butterflies in her stomach when she saw the way she looked at her.

''I need you...'' Sian whispered, and before Sophie had a chance to respond, she'd connected their lips again. Moving her hands down to the top of Sophie's trousers, Sian unfastened the button and tugged down the zip, before she slipped her hand down the front of them and into her underwear, gliding her fingers over the Brunette's centre as Sophie's let out a heavy breath at the contact.

''Sian…'' Sophie husked out as the Blonde's fingers ran through her folds and she could feel how her body involuntarily reacted to the other girl's touch.

Removing her hand to be able to carefully remove the rest of Sophie's clothing, leaving her only in her undergarments, Sian then ran her fingers over the toned stomach in front of her, feeling the muscles under the Brunette's smooth skin. She gently pushed Sophie backwards, as the older girl used her good arm to shuffle up the bed more before she wrapped her arms around the Blonde, pressing her lips to her neck.

No more words were spoken as Sian leaned in, capturing Sophie's lips and slowly gliding her tongue into her mouth allowing it to meet the Brunette's.

Letting herself fall back against the pillows, Sophie allowed Sian to take control as she slid her hand into the Blonde's hair. There had always been something about the way the younger girl kissed her, her lips were so soft, yet sometimes when she kissed her, it was with so much passion. Removing her lips from Sophie's, Sian kissed her way along her jaw and down her neck, hearing the Brunette's breath hitch as she sucked on her pulse point.

Sophie arched her back slightly, giving Sian the opportunity to move her hands around to her back and unhook the clasp of her bra, slowly dragging the straps down her arms and discarding it to the side before she continued kissing the centre of Sophie's chest, and over her toned stomach, dipping her tongue into her belly button briefly as she hooked her fingers under the waistband of her underwear and slowly dragged them down the Brunette's smooth thighs.

As she sat back on her heals and removed them completely, Sian looked down at the naked figure before her and scanned over every inch. She never could understand, how even after being stuck in the desert for months on end without any of the normal luxuries most people take for granted, the Brunette managed to stay looking so appealing.

Spreading Sophie's legs further apart and leaning back down to settle herself between them, Sian gently kissed her way up the insides of her thighs, getting closer to where she knew Sophie needed her, and where she herself wanted to be. It had been almost a year since she'd gotten to be with Sophie like this, and she wasn't taking it for granted.

She glanced up at the Brunette who was watching her, the way she was leaning up slightly making her abs show. Sian couldn't help herself, and she raised one of her hands over Sophie's stomach, letting her fingers run over the muscles there and feeling herself get even more turned on and wanting the older girl even more. Not wanting to wait any longer, she kept her hand in place, as she leaned in and ran her tongue over Sophie's centre, causing Sophie to breath in deeply, as she let herself fall back against the bed again and ran her hands through her own hair.

Just like every time, it was as if they'd never been apart. Sian still knew every soft spot Sophie had and exactly how to touch and tease the Brunette, to have her completely at her mercy. The first time they'd ever been together, Sian has been so nervous about how she was going to please her, but the moment she ran her hands over her and seen the reaction she received, all her worries disappeared. It was the most amazing night of her life, up until that point and she couldn't wait to experience it all over again… only with Sophie of course. No boyfriend she'd ever had, had ever come close to making her feel the way the older girl had, and she'd never cared about anyone else the way she cared about Sophie.

Brushing her tongue over Sophie's clit, Sian couldn't help but feel even more turned on as she felt the Brunette grinding her centre against her mouth, and she easily slipped two fingers inside her, causing Sophie to release a guttural moan.

Picking up the pace of her fingers, Sian sucked lightly on Sophie's clit, hearing a moan erupt from her and feeling the older girl started to tighten around her. She'd missed every single moment being able to be with Sophie intimately. They had such an intense connection when they were together, that Sian believed it was impossible that she could ever find anyone she'd love as much as the Brunette.

''Siannnn…'' Sophie moaned loudly as she arched her back up off the bed and gripped the bed sheets in one hand, her other reaching down and linking with Sian's which was resting on her stomach. Entwining their fingers, Sophie squeezed the Blonde's hand as she felt her orgasm start to wash over her and her body release every bit of frustration she had from the last twelve months. Sian kept up a small pace with her fingers, slowly letting the Brunette ride out her high, before she removed her fingers and lapped up the moisture, enjoying Sophie's taste, the taste she'd been missing all this time.

''Fuck…'' Sophie breathed out, as Sian giggled at her and crawled her way back up her body that was now covered in a light sheen, until she was face to face hovering over her.

''Welcome home Babe.'' Sian smirked as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Sophie's. ''I can't believe we're getting married.'' Sian mumbled into the kiss, which only caused a massive smile to spread across the older girl's face at the reminder. She leaned up, causing Sian to shuffle back and sit on her lap with her knees either side of the Brunette.

''My turn.'' Sophie smirked as she slipped her hand between their bodies and pushed her fingers through Sian's wet fold, earning a moan from the Blonde as she crashed their lips back together.

After spending hours becoming reacquainted with each others bodies again, both girls lay exhausted on their bed, Sian's head resting on Sophie's chest, and her hand on her stomach as her eyes skimmed the naked flesh under her causing her to smirk. ''Should I be worried you don't have tan lines?'' Sian asked with her eyebrows raised as she looked up at the exhausted Brunette. Sophie breathed out a small laugh as she opened her eyes and met the Blonde's eyes.

''I love you.'' The words always made Sian melt inside and she smiled back at Sophie before she realised what she was doing and quickly rolled on top of her, careful not to touch her injured arm.

''Nice try Webster, but you can't avoid the question that easily.'' She said, as she placed her hands on the pillow either side of Sophie's head, getting a small smirk in return. ''Have you been showing this off to others?'' she asked raising her eyebrows again as she gently pushed her hips into the Brunette's, and smirking when it caused her to let out a small moan. ''Have you?'' she moved her face closer to girl's underneath her and barely let their lips touch before she leaned back up.

''No.'' Sophie whispered out as she looked into Sian's eyes seeing a playful glint. She'd missed being with Sian so much, and not that what they had just done wasn't incredible, but with her injured arm, she was frustrated that she couldn't do everything to the Blonde that she wanted to. She loved being able to take control and she knew that Sian would take advantage of the one being able to do that now, and she wouldn't be able to fully return the favour.

She could feel herself becoming turned on again as Sian gently rubbed herself against her, and she rested her hands on the Blonde's waist holding her in place as she grinded slowly, making Sophie's eyes close. ''I love you too.'' As she opened her eyes and looked back at Sian, Sophie smiled and slid her good hand down between their bodies, running her fingers through Sian's folds, feeling the wetness and hearing the Blonde's breath hitch as she easily slipped two fingers inside her. Sian wasn't expecting it, but she definitely wasn't going to complain either, as the girl underneath her started to move in and out of her.

Closing her eyes at the sensation, Sian slowly rocked against the older girl's hand. ''Soph…'' She whispered as she flickered her eyes back open and looked down into the dark blue ones below her. Sophie leaned up and captured Sian's lips with her own, kissing her softly as she rubbed her thumb over her and making a small moan erupt from the younger girl.

''I am so in love with you.'' Sophie whispered against Sian's lips, and a moment later felt Sian stop her movement. She fluttered her eyes and waited for Sian to do the same, only to see that hers were filled with tears.

''Sian, what's wrong?'' she asked her voice full of concern as she halted her actions. ''Did I hurt you?'' Sian shook her head as she bit down on her bottom lip, causing Sophie to worry even more. Gently, she removed her fingers and lifted her hand from under the covers. ''Then what is it?''

''I'm just so scared Soph.'' Her tears fell as Sophie quickly wrapped her arm around Sian and shuffled to sit up.

''Of what?'' she asked looking into the saddened eyes in front of her.

''That I'm going to lose you.'' Sophie frowned and went to speak but was cut off as Sian continued. ''I'm just so terrified that one day I'm going to get a letter that tells me you're not coming home.'' Sian let her tears fall freely as Sophie pulled her into her tightly and kissed the top of her head. I can't be without you Soph, I need you.'' Sian cried into Sophie chest as she held on to her.

The Brunette's heart ached for the girl in her arms, she knew from the start it wouldn't be easy on either of them, but she never wanted to cause Sian worry or pain. ''Sian… I promise, if it's within my power, I will always come home to you.'' Sophie leaned back slightly and gently raised Sian's face to look at her. ''There's nowhere else I want to be other than with you… I love you more than anything in this world. You believe me right?'' Sian nodded. Of course she knew Sophie loved her, but that wasn't enough to guarantee she was safe, as much as she wished it was. ''I will never leave you Sian, I promise.''

Sian leaned up and captured the Brunette's lips with her own, feeling the need to be as close to her as possible at that moment. Sophie didn't hesitate in returning the kiss, but she pulled back as she tasted the Blonde's tears, and she wiped her thumb across her cheek gently as she cupped her face. ''I am so in love with you, Sian.'' She leaned in again and pressed their lips together, running her hand into Sian's hair as their tongues caressed one another.

Three months had passed and Sophie's arm had almost fully healed. Whilst Sian was happy that Sophie was able to recover so quickly, this was one time that she wished the Brunette's body had taken it's time. She'd already been back to the doctor and told that she'd be able to be back on duty within six weeks, and that's when Sian started to worry again. She found herself becoming moody with Sophie for no reason, picking arguments with her over any little thing, somehow she thought it would make it easier whenever the Brunette left again, for her to not miss her as much.

It didn't help that Sian's friends had started asking about plans for the future, and pointing out that even when they were married and if they had a family together, Sophie would always be away and not there to support her. All she wanted was a future with Sophie, but with that came a future with the army, a future of being alone for months at a time without the person she loved.

''Babe, it's just four months, and then I'll be coming right back home to you.''

''It's not _just _four months though is it?! It's the rest of our lives, you leaving and me not knowing if you're going to be coming home.''

''Sian…'' Sophie sighed as she took a step towards the Blonde.

''Don't!'' Sophie stopped in her tracks as she looked at the girl in front of her. ''Just don't. You can't make this better, no matter what you say you're still going to leave me again.''

''I'm not leaving you Sian, I'm doing my job.''

''Yeah, and your job is more important to you than I am.''

Sophie's face crumbled at Sian's words. ''You know that's not true.''

''Do I?'' As she saw the look on Sophie's face, Sian let out a sigh. Of course she didn't believe she wasn't as important to Sophie as her job. ''I just don't know how long I can keep doing this.''

''What?'' Sophie's stomach churned at the thought of what Sian had just said could mean.

''It's just too hard Soph, I can't continue to sit at home and wait to be told whether or not you've made it through another week alive. When are we ever going to have a life together?''

''We _have _a life together. Please Sian, just listen to me…''

As Sian's tears started to fall, Sophie reached out and went to step towards her again, but the Blonde stepped back out of her reach.

''Are you… are you trying to tell me you want to break up?'' Sophie asked in a quiet voice, not wanting to hear the answer if it was what she thought it was.

''I'm sorry.'' Sian turned her head away, not able to look at the hurt in the dark blue eyes in front of her.

''Please don't do this… you're everything to me. I want to marry you, I want a life with only you… I love you.'' Sian slowly turned her head back to face the Brunette as they both stood with tears in their eyes.

''…I love you too.''

That's all that ever had to be believed between the two girls for them to realise what they had was enough for them to fight to get through anything to be together. As much as Sian didn't want to ever imagine having to face the day that she would be told that something had happened to Sophie, she couldn't deny that what time they did get together was worth a thousand times more than a lifetime with anyone else.

''Then will you please just listen… One more tour okay?'' Sian quickly looked up at Sophie wondering what she was talking about. ''One more, and I'll be able to apply to transfer to a position here, maybe a desk job or training or something.''

''Really?'' Sophie nodded with a small smile, but Sian didn't return it. ''But you love your job Soph, you love helping people, you can't quit.''

''I love you more. And besides, I won't be quitting, I'll just be helping in a different way… alright?'' she asked hopeful that the Blonde would

''If you're just doing this because of what I said the-''

''Of course it's because of what you said.'' Sian frowned as Sophie not even trying to hide the fact she was just reacting to Sian's outburst. ''It's about every time you've told me how worried or scared you are when I'm away, it's about how much I miss you when I'm not here with you, and it's about never wanting to lose you.'' Sophie stepped towards Sian again, this time being able to take the Blonde's hands in her own as she entwined their fingers. ''I would never choose anything over you Sian, you are my life, and being with you is what makes me happier than anything else. I don't want you upset, ever. I want to have a family with you and be able to watch them grow up and not have to worry about leaving you behind.'' She tugged her a little closer by their connected hands and rested their foreheads together. ''So will you just forget any crazy ideas about breaking up, cos' that's just something that is never going to happen, we belong together Sian.''

Sian's face broke out into a smile. Everything that the Brunette had just said was exactly what she'd be waiting to here ever since Sophie had joined the army. Of course she wanted her to be able to build a career for herself, but if she had the opportunity to do that somewhere a whole lot safer than there was no way Sian was going to argue. ''I love you so much, you know that right?'' Sophie grinned back as she unlinked their hands and wrapped her arms around Sian's waist.

''I know.'' As they stood there, Sophie's grin grew bigger as she just looked at the girl in front of her and Sian couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

''What?'' she giggled, wanting to know what Sophie was smiling so broadly at.

''You're going to be my wife.'' Sophie loved the thought of being married to the Blonde. Not that it would necessarily make them any more committed than they already were, they both pretty much knew that the other girl was the only one they wanted, but the thought of being able to tell people that Sian was her wife made Sophie smile. ''Mrs. Sian Webster… kinda has a nice ring to it.'' she smirked as she watched the Blonde do the same.

''And who says I'm taking your name?''

''You know you want to be a Webster, Babe. Admit it.''

''I dunno Soph, I think the fair think to do here is toss a coin and see who changes.'' She was joking, she already knew she definitely wanted to take Sophie's last name, but she always had enjoyed teasing the Brunette, and in more ways than one.

''Well I did propose, so you should change your name.''

''Yeah, cos that's fair.'' Sian said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes playfully, making Sophie frown.

''Do you really not want to change your name?'' Sophie asked as she leaned back slightly to look at the Blonde. As much as she loved the idea of Sian becoming a Webster, if she really didn't want to, the Brunette would happily change hers. She'd do whatever it took to make Sian happy.

Sian twisted her mouth to the side as though she was thinking it through, seeing Sophie watching her carefully waiting for her answer. Unable to hold back the grin that was threatening to show, she smiled widely before she wrapped her arms around the Brunette's neck and leaned in capturing her lips.

''Of course I want to take your name, Soph. There's nothing I want more…'' Sophie smiled as she leaned in and pecked Sian's lips again before the Blonde spoke again. ''Except maybe…'' she continued as she skimmed her fingertips lightly over the back of Sophie's neck. ''For you to take me in there right now…'' she said, nodding her head in the direction of the bedroom. ''And show me what I'm going to be missing while you're away.''

Sophie grinned broadly as she recognised the glint in the bright blue eyes in front of her. ''Mission accepted.'' She said as she bent down grabbing Sian and throwing her over her shoulder making her squeal in surprise, before she made her way towards their bedroom with the sound of both of them laughing.


End file.
